Arenthyor
Arenthyor is an immersive roleplay persistent world offering challenging action, a compelling setting, and a welcoming community. Required hak paks are available from the server's website. Lore An age and more has passed since the "Riftening" that tore the world in two. Life, changed as it was, has moved on. What was catastrophic then is only tragic history to most now. The world has changed... Elves and other fey retreated from the land to their mysterious island homeland just prior to the cataclysm and are now rarely seen by those they left behind. For the best, most would say. Even after an age, distrust and hostility still run deep against the ancient race. In the wake of the Elflight and subsequent Riftening, those unlucky enough to survive suffered a hardscrabble existence and are only now beginning to build civilizations of their own while the once proud elven cities lie in rubble and ruin. The land has changed... A horrific scar, known as the Great Rift, serves as a reminder of the day when everything that was became no more. The wound divided the continent in twain. Survivors mostly fled to the new eastern continent, known as Arenthyor, abandoning to utter chaos that which became known as the Veiled Lands in the west. These days, rumors of beasts which existed only in nightmare and myth before, are now common campfire talk. Magic has changed... Once the sole province of the land's fey stewards, magic has been rediscovered by the "lesser" races. However, the wounding of the land that caused the Great Rift also wounded the arcane energy of the land. Magic has become unpredictable - it can sputter and die or spin out of control without warning. Destinies have changed... From the ruins of the old world, new powers rise. Serving the light or the dark, the lure of Destiny drives opportunistic adventurers to brave the capricious fates and roll the dice with their lives while the gods themselves watch in eager anticipation. Win or lose, the fate of the new age of Arenthyor rests on the scales of destiny. Waxing or waning. Rising or falling. Ascending or descending. Features Special features of the Arenthyor server include the following. ; Shape the world : Players will help determine how the world changes, looks, and expands through roleplay. ; Destiny system : Player may choose a destiny for their character. ; Dynamic alignment, racial, and deity system : Who characters are and who characters serve matters in Arenthyor. The world hangs in the balance and whoever can manage to hold sway in the land by "claiming" the most dungeons for the party's alignment, race, and/or deity will enjoy generous benefits. ; Randomized dungeons : Arenthyor's system of randomized dungeons virtually ensures that players will not be running through the same old dungeons over and over again. ; Unique bosses : Quest bosses are dynamically created so players are almost guaranteed never to fight the same boss twice. ; Accolades : Special awards are earned for striking the killing blow to rare and unique monsters, but beware the rust monster! Other features include: over 1,700 monsters, over 60 playable subraces, player-owned guilds and leadership, persistent inventory and banking, item creation and enchantment, unique languages, ridable horses, jousting, and so much more. External links * Website with hak paks and the IP address * Forums category:gameworlds